powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Noiceboi18/Extra Information about Nephalems
(ATTENTION: THIS IS A PERSONAL OPINION. IT WILL BE CANON IF THE COMMUNITY AGREES) This Blog will give more information about Nephalem. before we begin i must inform that we must know about Angels and Demons first. Angel are Offspring From Divine Beings and Holy Energy while in the other hand Demons are Offspring from Dark Beings and Demonic Energy. Also. a Soul is really resiliant. a way to weakened a soul from Angel/Demon/Nephalem. you must attack the Physical body of it to make the soul get weaker and be easy to destroy it. if the soul is destroyed. no matter how strong. the Angel/Demon/Nephalem will die because they are spiritual beings. (if it's an Absolute Immortal it wont die. not even if the soul is destroyed) Angels Life Cycle: *Spark: Spark Angels are Newborn Angels. they don't have Powers yet, Their Souls are really weak, their Regeneration isn't working yet. Newborns are weak as a Human Baby. they need food to survive (Breast Milk from the Mother). this cycle is around 0 - 200 years. *Dream: Dream Angels are Children. They are Innocent, Benevolent and Full of Energy. most of their Powers have developed now. Flame Angels have Small Wings and they don't posses a Halo yet. they posses instead at that age a Small ball of Light on top of their head. this cycle is around 200 - 600 years. *Light: Light Angels are Teenager. They are rather enegetic and of a good nature. but around this age they reach Puberty. It's more usual that Angels during Light Stage of life they become Fallen Angels. because. They aren't aware about what's good or bad during this age. Also during this life stage. they fully Developed their Halo and other traits. this cycle is around 600 - 1.000 years *Star: Star Angels are the Adults. they know totally what's good, their are completely Loyal to their Lord. Star Angels deside if they become Messagers or Guardians. They are also very Noble but some Angels during this stage can be really serious. this cycle is around. 1.000 - 50.000 years *Ethereal: Ethereal Angels are the Elder/Old Angels. These Angels during this Stage of Life are really Intelligent due to their long life they been living. in this life stage they look Young like a 30 Years Old Healthy Human. they don't get Wrinkles but their hair turns grey or white and they are able to grow a Beard (for Male only). they also don't lose muscle mass at this part of life. this life cycle is around 50.000 - Undeterminated. Demon Life Cycle: *Shadow: Shadow Demons are Newborn Demon. they don't have Powers yet, Their Souls are really weak, their Regeneration isn't working yet. Newborns are weak as a Human Baby. they need food to survive (Blood from the Father). this cycle is around 0 - 200 years. *Nightmare: Nightmare Demons are Children. Despite their young age. they are Malevolent from their Demonic Nature, Ruthless. they Learn to Torture,Harm and Kill but being taught to do all those thing by adult demons. they also start to develop their horns in this part of their life. this life cycle is around 200 - 600 years. *Dark: Dark Demons are Teenager. these Demons are the most aggressive ones. their Purberty is 10 times higher than a Human in puberty. Huge Aggressive urge to harm, to Abuse woman in lewd ways. some Demons during this stage also question what is the best. they also fully develop their traits at this age. this cycle is around 600 - 1.000 years. *Vantablack: Vantablack Demons are the Adults. they are completely Malevolent and they share the same hate towards the Divine Race with their Lord (Angels and God). Demon during this stage they choose to stay making sins in hell and torment in the Human Realm (Planet Earth) or unite to the army of Demons and become stronger. this cycle is around 1.000 - 50.000 *Nethereal: Nethereal Demons are the Elder/Old Demons. these Demons are Extremely Malevolent and Powerful. they are also very respected and feared. these demons are mostly in rank as Demon Lord or Demon Emperor (Second in Command of Hell). they get Grey or White hair and Wrinkles of an 60 years old Human. Demon Don't lose Muscle Mass at this Stage of life. this cycle is around 50.000 - Undeterminated. Nephalem Life Cycle: *Umbraphoton: Umbraphoton Nephalems are Newborn Nephalems. they don't have Powers yet, Their Souls are really weak, their Regeneration isn't working yet. Newborns are weak as a Human Baby. they need food to survive (Either Blood from Father or Breast Milk from Mother). this cycle is around 0 - 400 years. *Genevoid: Genevoid Nephalems are Children. their acting Nature can be like a human. but they are more inteligent. they posses small Angel or Demon wings or both, either both Angel or Demon eyeballs, Horn or Halo developing. and a tail with a few feathers of small rings. this cycle is around 400 - 1.000 years. *Twilight: Twilight Nephalems are Teenager. they are either Charismatic and Gentle. they can be either confused if they should be in the Angel or Demon side. despide being young they posses a strong potential beyond Angels and Demons. and their traits finish developing at age. this cycle is around 1.000 - 2.000 years. *Nexus: Nexuz Nephalems are Adults. they don't care anymore of which side to choose and stay Neutral. Nephalems on this stage of life are also interested to stop the war of Angels and Demons and make peace. this cycle is around 2.000 - 100.000 years. *Neutral: Neutral Nephalems are Elder/Old Nephalems. Nephalems on this life phase. they start to learn that they shouldn't get involed in the war of Angels and Demons. Nephalems on this life phase can be chosen as Lords in the Nephalem's Domain. Nephalems at this stage of Life the get Grey Hair and White, No Wrinkles, and their Muscle Mass doesn't go down. this life cycle is around 100.000 - Undeterminated. Some Nephalems/Angels/Demons Need to eat to maintain their Strenght. this is what those different species eat: *Angels: *Spark Age: Breast Milk from the Mother. *Dream Age: Holy Water and Bread. *Light Age: Fruits and Natural Wine. *Star Age: Fruits and Concentrated Holy Energy Generated. *Ethereal Age: Concentrated Holy Energy and Virtue Energy. *Demons: *Shadow Age: Blood from the Father. *Nightmare Age: Blood and Human Flesh. *Dark Age: Human Flesh and Bones. *Vantablack Age: Human Flesh, Bones and Concentrated Demonic Energy. *Nethereal Age: Concentrated Demonic Energy and Sin Energy. *Nephalems: *Umbraphoton Age: Blood from the Father and/or Breast Milk from the Mother. *Genevoid Age: Holy Water, Blood, Human Flesh and Bread. *Twilight Age: Fruits, Human Flesh, Bones and Natural Wine. *Nexus Age: Human Flesh, Bones, Fruits and Concentrated Holy-Demonic Energy. *Neutral Age: Concentrated Holy-Demonic Energy and Virtue-Sin Energy Angels/Demons/Nephalems eat to keep their strenght up. unlike humans. they are Immortal but they need to eat to Maintain their Powers strong enough, to keep their souls resiliant. (Angels/Demons/Nephalems are Immortal. but they Need Food to maintain their powers strong and soul durable (not to survive) There are a Few Angels/Demons/Nephalems that are born with a few extra conditions. Those Conditions are: *Retractile Wings: they can hide their wings inside their back. that can help them be more light when it comes to speed attacks or escaping. *Syndrome of Goliath: Makes their Wings Bigger than Average Wings. by this they can Fly Faster but the wings are a bit heavy so movement in ground is a bit hard. *Syndrome of the Fallen: Makes their wings Smaller than Average wings. it's harder to fly with these wings but they can be more light and easy to move when it comes to combat. *Syndrome of Aliae: Makes one wings Bigger than the other. makes more difficulty flying or combat. *Multi Syndrome: is when an Angel/Demon/Nephalem is born with multiple conditions. like Retractile Wings + Syndrome of Goliath, Syndrome of Aliae + Syndrome of the Fallen, etc... Breeds: *Angels: *Normal Angel: White Wings, Golden Halo. *Golden Angel: Gold Colored Wings, Cyan Diamond Halo. *Diamond Angel: Cyan Diamond Colored Wings, White Halo. *Normal + Golden: White with Gold Colored Feathers in Wings, Golden Halo with Cyan Diamond Fragments. *Normal + Diamond: White with Diamond Colored Feathers in Wings, Golden Halo with White Crystals. *Golden + Diamond: Golden with Diamond Colored Feathers in Wings, White Halo with Diamond Shards. *Purgatorial Angel: Angel + Fallen Angel (Can be Consired sometimes Nephalem). Grey Wing, Red Halo. *Rusty Gold Purgatorial Angel: Dark Golden Wings, Dark Blue Diamond Halo. *Diamond Purgatorial Angel: Dark Blue Wings, Magenta Colored Halo *Fallen Angel: Black Wings, Amethyst Colored Halo. *Amethyst Fallen Angel: Dark Purple Wings, Vantablack Halo. *Fallen + Amethyst: Black with Amethyst colored Feathers in Wings, Purple Halo with Black Shards. *Nephilim: Human + Angel. Human with Angel Wings and one of their eyeballs are from an Angel *Demons: *Red Demon: Red Skin, Red Horns, Red Wings, Red Tail. *Black Demon: Black Skin, Black Horns, Black Wings, Black Tail. *Blue Demon: Blue Skin, Blue Horns, Blue Wings, Blue Tail. *Dark Red Demon: Dark Red Skin, Dark Red Horns, Dark Red Wings, Dark Red Tail. *Dark Blue Demon: Dark Blue Skin, Dark Blue Horns, Dark Blue Wings, Dark Blue Tail. *Purple Demon: Purple Skin, Purple Horns, Purple Wings, Purple Tail. *Dark Purple Demon: Dark Purple Skin, Dark Purple Horns, Dark Purple Wings, Dark Purple Tail. *Blood Tiger Demon: Black Demon + Red Demon. has Red Marks that look like from Tigers. *Blue Tiger Demon: Black Demon + Blue Demon. has Blue Marks that look like from Tigers. *Amethyst Tiger Demon: Black Demon + Purple Demon. has Purple Marks that look like from Tigers. *Ascended Demon: A Demon that is Benevolent, Doesn't have Scary look, Has all is traits White Colored. *Grey Purgatorial Demon: Black Demon + Ascended Demon (Can be consired Nephalem). Grey Skin, Grey Horns, Grey Wings, Grey Tail. *Pink Purgatorial Demon: Red Demon + Ascended Demon. Pink Skin, Pink Horns, Pink Wings, Pink Tail. *Cyan Purgatorial Demon: Blue Demon + Ascended Demon. Cyan Skin, Cyan Horns, Cyan Wings, Cyan Tail. *Cambion: Human + Demon. Human with Normal Skin but has Horns, Wings, Tail and one of their Eyeballs from a Demon *Nephalem: *Usual: Horns, Angel Wings, Few Parts of Body with Demon colored Skin, Demon Tail with a few Feathers and an Eyeball of an Angel and other from a Demon. *Usual 2: Halo, Small Head Wings (Angel or Demon), Demon Wings, Few Parts of Body with Demon colored Skin, Demon Tail with Golden Rings floating (Like a Halo) and an Eyeball of an Angel and other from a Demon. *Usual 3: One Horn and the other side of head a Halo, An Angel Wing on one side and a Demon Wing on the Other side, Few Parts of Body wth Demon colored Skin, Demon Tail (with either Few Feathers or Golden Ring around Tail) and an Eyeball of an Angel and other from a Demon. *Evolved: Nephalem that is Naturally born, Trained or Absorbed a Human Soul to become Stronger than Average Nephalems *Creatus: Nephalem + Human. Human Skin Only, Wings (Angel or Demon), Halo or Horns, No Tail, One Eye (Human Eyeball) and other Eyeball from Nephalem (Iris Colored Red with Blue and Purple and Four Points Star Pupil, parts of Sciera Glowing and Other parts completly Black) Creatus can be born with same power as Evolved Nephalems. the difference is that they can go beyond and unlock other new skills than Nephalems. Category:Blog posts